


time is a river flowing on like a stream

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Falling In Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave Strider just turned nineteen, he's always been a loner and never got along with most anyone he's ever met. When Dave discovered that he had the power to travel through time about a week ago, someone came to his house and agreed to train him on how to properly use his powers. Dave didn't know how the stranger knew that he had those powers, but Dave knew that early on that he loved him.
Relationships: Dave Strider/ Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	1. singular

You're stepping down the sidewalk. You are looking up at the crystal blue sky and the vibrant pearl-colored clouds. The black wires of the power lines obscured the view, but that made the scene look even more beautiful.

You do your best to force it down, but you feel a smile creep onto your face.

You slip back on your headphones that are on your neck. You start listening to your beats again. You nod your head along with the bass, right away you lose yourself in day dreams about your instructor. Your teacher. The only other person that knows about your secret.

You hum to yourself along with some rap about love. You're on your way to see your teacher on the roof of his apartment. You walk into the building, up the hall, up the stairs and right up to his door.

"Yo." You open the apartment door, he forgot to lock it again. "I'm here."

"Let's get to work then." Your instructor has on round tinted specs, they are completely black and you can't see his eyes, and he's never seen yours either.

Your instructor stood six feet tall, he always wears a black beanie, no hints of hair peaked out from under the fabric, you thought when you were younger that he was bald. He always wears a long gray coat and a different array of band shirts and torn up jeans. You started wearing a beanie yourself, you just wanted to mimic your teacher. Sure, you acted like it was some ironic form of mockery instead of just straight up flattery. You wanted to be just like your instructor. The guy was fucking cool as shit. He loved rap and could slay beats better than anyone you ever met. The dude could fight too, not as good at your bro, but your instructor could actually exercise restraint and not beat your skull in on the pavement cause he had a hard day. Your instructor is patient and keeps encouraging you in exactly the way that you need.

Whenever you talk to your friends about how cool this one dude you are " _ neighbors" "with"  _ is, they all just make fun of you. They make jokes about you having some stupid crush. Egbert saying shit like,  _ "you're like so in love with the guy... isn't he like twice your age?"  _ You honestly have no idea. Every time you ask for his age, he gives a different number.

Doesn't matter. He's teaching you how to deal with your powers... it all happened when you were out late at night getting food. Some guy tried to jump you and you started fighting back. You thought about how you wished that you could have stepped back in time and get the drop on him instead... then you appeared behind him, got the drop on the fucker you were hoping for. You fought along side the other version of you... and then your instructor helped you out. He was just walking down the street. Told you something about having good instincts since he got  _ his  _ powers. He taught you how to use yours too.

It's been a few years now since then. You got older, taller. Soon you're about to reach your instructor's height. You bet he still sees you as that 13 year old kid he met in a dark street corner. You don't give a fuck, now you're 19 you're just gonna stand up... finally say something about how you feel. You always looked up to him as a guide. You always thought jokes about you falling for him from your friend's was juvenile... but now that you are an adult and you had time to think about it... you think you're finally starting to fall for him.

You walk up to his apartment, he wasn't in. He didn't answer when you knocked on the door. You walked up to the roof... you felt for some reason that he'd be there.

You walked up the final steps, pushed open the metal door and spotted him stareing out at the clouds. He was standing right in the middle of the cement ground and then he stared right at you. His shades hiding his gaze, but when it fell on you, you felt your heart sink down and then bounce up.

You take one step towards him. Then another. Then you run.

You rushed up to him and wrap both of your arms around him. You instantly broke down, every ounce of that fake persona you wore just melted and dripped onto the floor. You are nothing but a sad helpless young man trying to fucking learn about the world. You hug your instructor tighter. You want him closer. You want him more than anything.

He wraps his arms around you. You open your mouth, gasping when you were hoping that words would come out. Your eyes swell up and begin pouring out a river of tears.

You tear off your shades and stuff your tear stained face back into his chest as you cry out a confession. You've always looked up to him. You always thought of him as a mentor... but lately you let yourself think of him as a potential lover, and the moment you did... your heart just poured out.

When your tears stop, you look up at him... now he has to reject you.

He opens his mouth to speak.

But before he does... he removes his shades.


	2. multiple

It's getting closer and closer... the times almost here.

You stand out on the roof and look up at the clouds.

White clouds surrounded by a crystal blue. Even with your shades on, the sunlight reflecting from the clouds were killing your eyes.

You shut your eyes.

You let the sun beam down onto your face and you hear the metal door creak open.

There was a silence that surged through the two of you.

You heard a few cars rushing past your apartment, far down from underneath where you are standing, there's so much life in the streets, but nothing but empty silence from where you are standing now.

Dave takes a single step. Then another. He's running now.

He slams his face into your chest and lets loose a sob. He cries all of his woes into your shirt. You pet his back and listen to all of his pain. You understand, life was the exact same for you at his age.

Dave looks up at you, his shades somewhere along the line got tossed to the floor.

You lift up his chin and lower yours so you can press a kiss to his lips.

* * *

You're slow as you thrust into him again, you roll your hips into his as you place kisses along his shoulder blades. He's fully naked and faced down on the cement floor of the roof. You already know no one's going to walk in on the scene, the entire way through, your thrusts are gentle and delicate. You know he just wants to feel loved, he doesn't need anything to rough... yet. He's gonna start asking for worse and worse shit as he gets older. 

You finished inside of him, as you do, your half empty bottle of lube rolls over to the pile of clothes he left on the ground. You cover him up in your jacket and grab all of the things as you carry him over to your apartment... which is his now too, even if he doesn't know it.

When he wakes up he apologises for passing out. You place a kiss on his nose and tell him he's free to stay as long as he likes but you have to get back to your own time for a bit.

Dave grips onto your hand. He gives you a kiss to leave with.

You pay him back with a smile and take your leave.

* * *

You go back home in your own time.

You settle down in your apartment.

You sit in your love seat and shut your eyes for just a moment.

Today's the start to the rest of his life, and a new stage for yours you suppose.

"Yo, babe?"

You turn your head and smile up at your lover. You didn't know he'd be in.  


"Hey." You smile at him.  


"So... how'd it go?" He asks, walking up to you and stands behind the love seat.   


"Don't you remember?" You ask him as he wraps both his arms around your shoulders.   


"It's been such a long time." Your lover smirks down at you. "Only things I really remember is the ass poundings I gave you."

"Pervy old man." You take off your beanie as you mutter to yourself.   


"When you get to be my age, you're gonna miss having an ass like that." He tells you.  


"You still have an ass like this." You smile up at him. He knows that your whole body, your whole being, your whole heard... is his, for as long as you live.


End file.
